


An ode to a rainy day

by Lamp_royalComputer



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp_royalComputer/pseuds/Lamp_royalComputer
Summary: Its always raining somewhere.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	An ode to a rainy day

Sunny has admired the rain. Although it remind him of the lake though the smell of it from its continued falling and the way it made him feel irrationally cold when he stood out in it. 

The rain always had an alure to it. Whenever it did sunny would hold his front door open and just sit there. Allow the wind, soaked in the rain, whoosh past the door. The sounds making him long to be out there, yet he knows he can't. So he stays, a meaningful distance.

Smiling as he hears drips and drops from the overhangs above his porch collecting water and letting it spill over and pitter pater of individual drops hitting the wooden deck just past the doorway. Starting out at the road, remembering when him and his friends would play in the rain without a care for the fate that would await them not a few months later. Soon his tears would be indistinguishable from the rain in front of him.

He wishes it hadn't played out as it did. He wished it didnt end up with her... The past is the past. Sunny cannot change this, as much as he pleaded to any one or thing. The past is simply there. Constantly recording what has been done and what will be done. Sunny now sits in front of the rain, no longer looking at it but listening to the soothing sounds of it, helping him calm down as if he were being spoke to. Sunny admires the rain, but it always ends up making him sad.


End file.
